Chipmunk Chaos
by SassySunshine
Summary: Uh-oh! Dave is gone! No, not dead. Dave-napped! Then goes Claire and Toby! Who's doing it? Can the 'munks and 'ettes save them? CGI! *Chapter 5 up*
1. Missing

**Again, another boredom fic, but with chapters. Dave, Claire, Toby and everyone close to the 'munks and 'ettes are missing…IT'S CGI! Where will Sherlock Simon and his assistant Jeanette lead them?! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One: Missing

"DAVE! DAVE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alvin shouted. Brittany threw a pillow at him. "Hey! What was that for?" Alvin asked.

"Shut up!" Brittany said. "Have you seen Dave?" Alvin asked. "No. Have you?" "If I had would I be asking you?" "Good point." Simon looked up from his science book.

"Why are you wondering where Dave is? He's in his room," Simon said. "No, I checked. It's like a Dave ghost town." "Did you feel his laptop for recent activity?" "DON'T USE BIG WORDS ON ME!"

"Alvin. Just go see if his laptop is warm…," Jeanette said, playing with a feather. "Then Simon, you come with me," Alvin said. Simon rolled his eyes. "Fine…" Alvin and Simon walked out of the room.

"Alvin. He's probably in the shower, you know…" "NO! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! NO WATER RUNNING, NOTHING!" "Okay, okay! Don't get defensive," Simon said. They turned the corner to Dave's room.

Simon hopped onto Dave's bed. "The laptop's HOT!" Simon said, feeling around. "And look what's on the screen," Alvin said. Simon stood next to him. "Empty buildings in the Los Angeles area?" he asked. "Suspicious…," Alvin muttered.

Simon's eyes grew wide. "ALVIN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" he yelled, shaking Alvin. "No, I don't…" Simon slapped his forehead. "Dave must have been kidnapped, and someone used his laptop."

Alvin's eyes grew wide. "SIMON, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" he yelled, shaking Simon. "No, I don't…," Simon said sarcastically. Alvin punched him in the arm.

"Where's Dave?" Theodore asked, coming in. "KIDNAPPED!" Alvin and Simon yelled.

"WHAT?!" Eleanor yelled, following Theodore in. Brittany and Jeanette tailed her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kidnapped?" Brittany asked. "This looks like a job for…," Simon and Jeanette said together, sliding together, "SHERLOCK SIMON AND HIS ASSISTANT JEANETTE!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "We're going to end up at Ian's again…," he groaned. "No, because I have a suspects list he is finally NOT on," Simon said.

"Who are the suspects?" Alvin said. "Let's see…Alvin…Brittany…and Ian's grandma." "US?! HIS GRANDMA?!" Alvin and Brittany shouted.

"Remember when she kidnapped the chipettes?" "YES, BUT SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Brittany yelled. "I better interrogate Alvin first…" "Oh brother…"

* * *

**In Simon and Jeanette's bedroom**

"WHERE DID YOU LAST SEE DAVE SEVILLE?" "He was making toaster waffles." "Around what time?" "Nine o'clock AM." "What room did you see him go to before the disappearance?" "Um, living room?" "Thank you for your information."

Simon cleared his throat. "Brittany, please come in…" Brittany walked inside. "What's with the get-up?" Brittany asked, gesturing to his fedora and coat. "Classified, my dear…" "The weird talk?" "I've read lots of _Sherlock Holmes_ books," Simon said.

"Okay, now what do you want me do?" "Were you with Alvin before the disappearance in the kitchen?" "Yeah…" "Read his answers. Do they match what you would have said?" Brittany read over his answers.

She lifted her head. "Yeah…" "LIAR! Oh wait…yes? Um…okay…thanks…" Brittany exited. Jeanette came in. "Anything?" she asked. "No…this is odd…" "What is?" "J-Jeanette, check the fingerprints on the laptop." "Okay…?"

Jeanette took a small cup of flour and dumped it. Then she took a sheet of black paper and got the prints. "What are you doing?" she asked Simon as he took the paper.

"I think all of my suspects are wrong!" he said. "What was your first clue?" Jeanette asked. Simon scanned it in his chipmunk laptop. "It's…It's…IT'S IAN!" "Well DUH…" "Jeanette, not helping." "Sorry."

* * *

**In the living room…**

"Where's Simon?" Alvin groaned. Simon walked in. "The results are in…it's…Ian."

"Ian?" Theodore asked. "My suspects were all wrong. We checked for laptop fingerprints." "We?" Brittany asked. "Jeanette and I." "So now we're going to trespass in Ian's house?" Eleanor asked. "Precisely," Simon answered.

* * *

**LOL, short. Cliffhanger. Yes, it's Ian. It was obvious. They're trespassing in the next chapter you ask? YES! This is gonna get better…**

**REVIEW!**

**- ChipetteGirl10**


	2. Trespassing

**Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter? Yeah? Okay, well here's chapter two. They're at Ian's house.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Trespassing

The chipmunks and chipettes slid out of the vent. "Why are we in his basement?" Alvin asked. "This is the primary spot for all kidnappers to hide the people they kidnapped," Simon answered.

"In that case, can we leave you and run?" Brittany asked. Jeanette stood on Brittany's foot. "Ow!"

"Put a sock in it, Britt," Jeanette said. Alvin pulled Jeanette off of Brittany and stood next to Brittany.

"People, settle. According to my calculations, today Ian is usually grocery shopping around this time. So this is the PERFECT time to snoop."

Alvin left the group and scurried out of the basement door. "Even I can solve this faster than him," he muttered. Alvin hopped on the table. _Ian left his cell phone, ha!_ He checked 'recent calls' and listened.

"_Look man, I need this building to store some…stuff…in," Ian said. _

"_Look sir, this building is not for sale." "I used to OWN the chipmunks and chipettes!" "Well now that's David Seville." "He hired me as a worker for them…" "Okay, fine. You get the building." "Thank you."_

"He's keeping them in an abandoned building?" Alvin muttered, hopping off of the table. Alvin walked into the living room. A paper with an address was on the floor. "I'm going to need this…," he mumbled. Alvin walked back into the basement.

"Will cookies be rewarded?" Theodore was asking. "Um, sure…," Simon answered.

"Will they be chocolate chip?" Eleanor asked. "Okay…NOW! Before any more questions are asked, does anyone have information? No?" "WAIT!" Alvin yelled, sliding the paper out of his pocket.

He extended out his arm. "Here…" Simon read over the paper. He went into shock. "Alvin, how did you figure this out?!" "It was on the floor. And I looked at Ian's recent calls because he left his cell phone…heh…" "Alvin…," Simon muttered.

"Please, Si. I can solve this faster than you…" "No…" "Yes." "ALRIGHT MR. SMARTY PANTS! HOW MUCH YOU WANNA BET I CAN SOLVE THIS FASTER THAN YOU?!" "OH REALLY?! HOW ABOUT WE SPLIT UP? JEANETTE WITH ME, BRITTANY WITH YOU. THEO AND ELLIE, STAY OUT!" Simon yelled.

"AGREED!" Alvin yelled back. The brothers shook on it. "Bye the way, loser owes winner five bucks," Alvin said before pulling Brittany into a vent with him. Simon and Jeanette went into a different vent.

Theodore and Eleanor sat in the basement, all alone. "I'm scared, Theodore…," Eleanor whispered. "It's okay, Ellie…," Theodore said.

There was a big bang. "RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK, JUST RUN!" Eleanor yelled. The two scurried out of the basement.

Up in the vent, there was muffled laughter from Alvin and Brittany. "They were so scared," Brittany said. There was another bang. "Yeah, nice try, Simon. We're not scared," Alvin said into the vents. They heard Simon's voice.

"That wasn't me or Jeanette…or Theodore…or Eleanor…" "RUN!" Brittany yelled. You could hear four chipmunks running around the vents.

They stopped for a breath. "Si, how close are you to me?" Alvin shouted in the vents. "Above you! The vent goes up! Then there's a cross, choose the path on your right," Simon shouted back. Alvin and Brittany scurried up and found Simon and Jeanette.

"Si!" Alvin shouted. There were a few noises. "Hold still," Simon whispered. There was a really loud bang. "Something's in here…," Brittany said, clinging to Alvin in fright.

"Shut up! All of you! Listen!" Jeanette said. There were louder bangs. A shadow appeared. "Is it Theodore and Eleanor…?" Alvin asked.

You could hear fear in his voice. There were squeaks. The figure came into sight. "VAMPIRE BAT!" Simon yelled. It's claws on it's feet grabbed Brittany's arms as the group scurried away. "Al-vin!" Brittany yelled. The three turned around.

"You guys go! I gotta save my girl!" Alvin shouted. The vampire bat was ready to strike. "Oh my gosh…" Alvin ran up to the bat and punched it. An eye popped out. Brittany eased her way from the claws. "It's mechanical?" Brittany asked, snapping off a wing.

"Someone knows we're here…" "How though?" "It's probably Ian, and he probably has Theodore and Eleanor. "Or we're above an opening and he can see us…," Brittany said, pointing downward.

"YOU'RE TRESPASSING! GET OUT OF HERE!" Ian yelled. He played with a remote control. Twelve bats came. They took Brittany. Another bat took Alvin. "BRITT!" "ALVIE!" They were suddenly becoming sleepy…then everything went black.

* * *

**I'm back on top! LOL…not really. I just got bored and decided to use mechanical vampire bats…LOL!!!! Leave your review. I love them, not flames. If you have ideas of what Ian should do to them, (Death not accepted so don't you dare say death…), leave that in your review. See you in the next chapter…**


	3. Ian's Revenge on Alvin and Brittany

**I'm ba-ack! I'm eating a popsicle. You're jealous! Okay, last time I was here Alvin and Brittany were captured by Ian's vampire bats…mechanical ones. So, now what's he up to? *Grins evilly* You'll have to read. (Not death! Didn't I say it in the last chapter?!)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Ian's Revenge on Alvin and Brittany

"Tell me why you're doing this!" Alvin said as Ian tied him to a pipe in the attic. **(A.N. Is a pipe in the attic possible? LOL…)**

"You're the little rat who took the chipettes. You're the little rat who escaped. You're the little rat I HATE!" Ian said.

"Where's Brittany?" Alvin asked. "Somewhere you'll never find her." "Where somewhere?" "In the house." "Where in the house?" "I'm not telling you!" "Upstairs? Basement? Living room? Kitche-" "SHUT UP!"

"Where's Brittany?" Alvin asked. He flashed a smile. "You're really getting on my nerves. But I can't let you out of my sight." "You realize I know you took Dave and I'm gonna call Claire, Toby, and Julie?" Alvin asked. "Seriously Alvin. Shut up."

"Where's Dave?" Alvin asked. Ian slapped his forehead in frustration. "Somewhere you'll never know." "He's in an abandoned building in the Los Angeles area…" "NO!" "Liar! I'm not dumb." "You had Simon's help, didn't you?" "Okay, fine. Yes, Simon helped."

"By the way, I've got Claire, Toby, Julie, and any other of your closest contacts." "You've gotta be kidding me…" "You can't fend for yourself. That's why I did it." "I know the address." "WHAT?! HOW?!" "First of all, you leave your cell phone. Second, you left the paper with the address on the floor."

Ian grumbled. "So, back to square one. Where's Brittany?" Alvin asked. Ian left the room, locking the door behind him. "So is that an 'I don't know' or 'I know'?" Alvin called behind him.

Ian ignored it and walked into the tornado safe house in his backyard. He opened the door. On the floor lay an unconscious chipette. "You're in so much trouble now. You'll be in bigger trouble when I'm done," Ian said, grinning evilly as he lay Brittany on a table. Brittany started moving, and opened her eyes.

"Where's Alvin?" she asked as Ian began taping her down. "Somewhere you'll never find him." "In the house." "Where in the house?" "I'm not telling you!" "Upstairs? Basement? Living room? Kitche-" "SHUT UP!"

"Where's Alvin?" Brittany asked, flashing a smile. "You're as bad as Alvin," Ian grouched. "Where is he? I deserve to know!" "I have actual vampire bats in the house and I'll make them bite you!" Brittany shuddered.

"But keep talking now, I have a mechanical one that bites just as bad as real ones…" "Where's Dave?" "JUST SHUT, UP!" "Nah. It's fun to annoy you." "I'm going to get the vampire bat," Ian said, storming out. "I pushed him too far…" Brittany pulled out a walky-talky.

"Alvie?" "Britt? You okay?" "Ian's getting a real vampire bat from the house to bite me…" "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HIM?! Wait…did you push him overboard with the 'Where's Alvin?' and 'Where's Dave?' stuff?" "Yeah…"

"Britt…he locked me in the attic. Can you escape?" "Yeah. I can gnaw through tape." "He taped you to a table?" "Uh-huh."

Brittany gnawed through. "Now what?" "Where are you?" "In that tornado safe house underground…" "Did he leave the door open?" "Yeah." "Go, now!"

Brittany scurried out. "Now what?" "Go back into the vents and reach the attic. Hurry." Brittany found an open vent outside. She crawled in.

"Do have a diagram or something? I'm totally lost!" "No…" "Ugh…fine. I'll sniff out your scent." "You're not a dog…" "Shut up or I leave you." "Sniffing is fine."

Brittany followed Alvin's scent. She spotted an opening in the vent and crawled out. "Alvin! You're okay!" "You are too!" "Hey Alvie…what happens if you get bit by a vampire bat?"

"Simon said you need to get a rabies shot in two days at the hospital or you die a slow and painful death…" "OH MY GOSH IAN WAS GONNA KILL ME?!" "Hey, you're safe. Now we have to find everyone else, and then I kill Ian…" "Death and violence isn't the answer…," Brittany said.

"I know," Alvin said. They sat down against the wall. "Alvin…what if I did die?" "Ian go bye-bye." Brittany slightly laughed and smiled. "You care that much…" "Wait…why are we at his house again?" Alvin asked. "Because he stole Dave," Brittany said. "Oh, yeah…"

They heard footsteps. Ian came in with a vampire bat. Brittany jumped behind Alvin. "Make a move on her, you die. Make a move on me, you die. Make any move at all, you die…," Alvin growled. The bat in Ian's hand wiggled it's way out and went toward Alvin.

"ALVIN MOVE!" Brittany yelled, shoving him out of the way. Alvin jumped onto the bat. "Hey, bat! Whoa…Samantha?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin. I haven't seen you since the forest," the bat **(A.N. who's name is apparently Samantha)** said. "Why are you working with him?" "He promised me blood." "Yeah. My blood." "No, that girl's blood. I want it." "No, she's my girlfriend." "But Alvin, what about our forest relationship?" "We were over…" "THEN I'M GETTING BOTH OF YOUR BLOOD!"

Ian and Brittany were totally dumbfounded. Brittany was scared. A grin came over Ian's face. "There's the smell of death and defeat, Alvin," he said. Brittany was fed up. She jumped onto Ian's face and clawed it. Ian flung her into a wall. "Samantha! Get the girl!" Ian commanded. Alvin clenched his fists and punched the bat. The bat shook him off.

Alvin grabbed Brittany and went into the vent. "Samantha! I command you to follow!" Ian said. Samantha followed. Alvin jumped back onto Samantha as she came for Brittany. "Brittany! Just run! I'll hold her off!" "What about you?" Samantha began to snarl. "GO!" Alvin yelled.

Samantha threw Alvin off and cornered him. "Alvin, I didn't want to do this…" She grinned evilly. A boomerang came out of nowhere an knocked out Samantha. "Britt?" Alvin asked. Brittany showed up.

"That's how you save a boyfriend," Brittany said. "You're nuts," Alvin said. "I know. I'm proud, because it comes in handy," Brittany said. They heard a squeak. Samantha appeared and jumped onto Brittany.

* * *

**Another amazing twist! I know, no Theo, Ellie, Si, or Jean. LOL, the bat knew Alvin. Yes, in my mind they went out in the forest. Ian's evil. No death. Leave reviews with ideas.**


	4. Trying to Escape

**Last time I wrote, I left you wondering, 'Who dies?'. NOBODY! But in the last part, Samantha had jumped onto Brittany and I ended it there. Now, what can Alvin do? And how many fight scenes are gonna be in here? Read my fine readers, read to find out…**

* * *

Chapter Four: Trying to Escape

Brittany lay on the floor of the vent in fear. "Get ready to say 'night-night,' little one!" Samantha said, showing her fangs. They were coming dangerously near. "Why did fate do this to me?" Brittany said out loud.

Alvin didn't want this to happen. He couldn't let it. He jumped onto Samantha, and they went tumbling. Brittany sat up and watched in disbelief as Alvin fought the bat who was about to kill her.

"Samantha…why are you doing this? Why do you trust Ian?" Alvin asked as he pinned down Samantha. They rolled over, and Alvin was on the bottom.

Samantha's eyes softened. "I-I don't really know…" "I DON'T HEAR BLOOD-CURDLING SCREAMS!!" Ian yelled. "Sam, please…do the right thing…," Alvin said, begging with his eyes. "Alright," Samantha said with a devious grin. She flew off of Alvin.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Brittany yelled as Samantha got closer. But Samantha flew out of the vent opening. "I think she's on our side now," Alvin said.

Brittany and Alvin watched as the bat circled Ian. "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Samantha said, ready to strike. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Ian yelled.

* * *

**Meanwhile in some abandoned building…**

Dave had managed to rip the tape off and cut the ropes, but he was still held in captivity. Ian said if they tried to escape, the consequences would be death…of the chipmunks and chipettes. Dave couldn't risk their lives and had warned everyone else.

"Claire…Claire are you awake?" Dave said. Claire rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Dave, how much longer?" she asked. "I don't know…," Dave replied. Ian had taken everything useful for escaping unnoticed.

"What's all the racket…?" Toby moaned sleepily. Julie sat up, too.

"Oh, just Dave and Claire…," Julie groaned. "Yeah, good morning to you, too," Dave said.

There were some bangs. "Ugh. Why can't he just let us go?" Claire asked. "Because he's an idiot," Toby mumbled. "Toby, nobody asked you…," Dave said. "Claire did," Toby replied. "She asked ME!" Dave said. "SHE ADDRESSED EVERYBODY!" Dave found a loose can on the floor and threw it at Toby.

"Yeah, amusing," Toby said. Dave grinned.

* * *

**Back with Alvin and Brittany…**

"It's so dusty and dirty in here," Brittany mumbled, crawling through the vents. "Look, we need to get back with the rest of the group. Who knows what trouble Theodore and Eleanor are in!" Alvin said.

* * *

**With Theodore and Eleanor…**

"I love these cookies!" Theodore said, popping another into his mouth. Eleanor grinned and shoved one in her mouth. Ian walked in. "RATS!" he yelled.

Theodore and Eleanor gave a glance and started to hide in the cabinets. Ian opened one and grabbed Eleanor. "PUT ME DOWN, BULLY!" Eleanor said. "You're not tall enough to be listened to," Ian said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I thought we were past that." Ian squeezed her tail. "EASY, EASY! I'M NOT A LEMON WAITING TO BECOME LEMONADE!" Eleanor shouted. "How about butchered rodent?" Ian asked.

He taped her down to a table and grabbed a knife. "Bon appetite," Ian said. Eleanor bit her lip and prepared to die. Theodore couldn't let this happen.

He jumped from the cabinet onto Ian's face. "THEO?!" Eleanor shouted. "I'm not going to let him kill you…" Eleanor blushed. "Really, you care?" "Really."

Suddenly, everyone froze. There was banging in the vents. "Those stupid rodents…!" Ian said. Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Alvin popped out. They looked at Eleanor taped down, the knife, and then Theodore.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW…," Jeanette said. "He attempted to kill her," Alvin said. "I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW!" Jeanette shouted.

"Um, guys? Less talky more savey!" Brittany said, swinging down from the vent. Ian got up and flung Theodore into the vent, knocking over Simon. "Two down, three to go," Ian said. Jeanette, Brittany, and Alvin scattered around the kitchen.

Ian raced over to Jeanette and shoved her into the dishwasher, and then closed it. "OH, OH! NOT COOL MAN, NOT COOL!" Jeanette shouted from inside. Alvin darted into the cabinet. Brittany hung on a pan rack. "Hey Ian!"

Ian jumped onto the table and tried to reach Brittany. Alvin jumped out of the cabinet and released Eleanor. "In the vent, go!" he said. Eleanor obeyed.

Alvin motioned for Brittany to follow him. Brittany jumped off of the rack. She and Alvin ran into the vent and closed it. "DANG IT!" Ian yelled.

He sat down. "Well. Better threaten Dave now!"

* * *

**That's where we'll end it. Yay, Samantha helped them! Yeah, Ian's weird. I finally got Dave, Toby, Claire, and Julie in! I know, it's short like the others. But guess what…there's going to be lots of chapters. Yes, Ian attempted to BUTCHER Eleanor!! How wacko is he? Hey Ian, in the words of McDonalds, YO FIRED!!!**

**Ian: Shut up.**

**Me: NO WAY! *slaps Ian across face***

**Review with an idea and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Saving Jeanette

**Okay you may have noticed in the last chapter they left Jeanette in the dishwasher. Ian knows so…ENJOY!**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Chapter Five: Saving Jeanette

"HELLO?! HELLO?! ANYONE?!" Jeanette yelled from inside the dishwasher. Ian gave a devious grin and turned it on. Soap and water started spraying out of nowhere.

It gave Jeanette a loss of all vision. She coughed up some soap. "IAN! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" she begged. "I'd like to see you try, Jeanette," Ian said.

Simon watched from the vent. _Jeanette, how could we forget? _He slid out of the vent and jumped onto the pan rack. Ian heard clanging and turned around.

"Simon, the smarty-pants," Ian said. "DON'T INSULT MY BOYFRIEND!" Jeanette called from inside. Ian kicked up the soap and water a notch.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Ian, we don't want to go to violence. Just let Jeanette out." Ian made it go higher. Simon cringed.

"LET ME OUT!" Jeanette pleaded. Ian kicked it up the highest it could go. Water was trickling out of the sides, a sign that the dishwasher couldn't hold all of the water.

"LET HER OUT! SHE'LL DROWN!" Simon yelled. "Okay," Ian replied, opening the dishwasher. Water spilled out. Jeanette lay on the floor, coughing up water.

"Oh, Ian…you just crossed the line…," Simon growled. He had his game face on. Ian turned to run but Simon jumped on him. Simon began to claw at his suit, tearing it.

"MY MILLION DOLLAR SUIT!" Ian yelled, trying to catch Simon. Jeanette was wiping off her glasses when she noticed a figure falling…straight for her.

She put her glasses on. Ian was going to crush her! But she was too weak to move. "SIMON!" she yelled. Simon looked up. It was going to be too late if he moved now.

A bat (AKA Samantha) flew out of the vent randomly. "JEANETTE! I GOTCHA!" Samantha yelled. She grabbed Jeanette's arms and pulled her out of the way.

As soon as Samantha put Jeanette back down, Jeanette began to panic. "DON'T HURT ME!" she said. "Jeanette, it's okay. That's Samantha. She dated Alvin in the forest," Simon said.

"I can't see them dating…but okay…" Ian was watching them. "Are you three done?" he asked impatiently. "That depends…what sized dress do you wear?" Samantha asked with a grin. "18-20, why?" Samantha began to shred his clothes. Simon tossed Samantha a dress. "Let's go, Jean."

The two chipmunks scurried into the vent. "That was horrifying. I almost DROWNED! IS HE NUTS OR SOMETHING?!" Jeanette yelled, clinging to Simon. She whimpered.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"He can't hold me off," Alvin said, loading up his tiny Nerf Gun with human-sized darts. "Alvin…," Brittany said, rolling her eyes at the idea. "Hey. I'm not the one with a toothpick in his hand." It was true. Brittany was holding a toothpick. She blushed.

"Now let's go. If I can't hold him off, and he holds me off, just run. I can't let you get hurt," Alvin said. "But you can't get hurt either!" Brittany protested. "Britt. I saved you on a minicycle, I escaped from a cat carrier that some fat guard put me in. I have to, for YOUR safety," Alvin said.

Brittany sighed and followed Alvin to a different part of the house. It was the living room. Ian was resting in a recliner wearing a dress. "What in the world?" Alvin snickered.

They dropped down from the vents. Ian was watching the women's channel on TV. "You're kidding me, right?" Alvin asked. "What do you two want?" Ian asked, not moving. He had a plan.

"Um…I thought you would catch us…?" "Nah. I'm too tired. That stupid bat…-" "SHE'S NOT STUPID!" Alvin said. "Whatever. She tore my clothes and put me in this dress." Alvin and Brittany burst into laughter. "SHUT UP!" Ian snapped.

Alvin and Brittany were quiet. "I just want a little peace in my life…" "Then why did you kidnap Dave, Claire, Toby, and Julie?" Alvin asked.

_So close. Now I just gotta catch Alvin and make a run for it,_ Ian thought. "Alvin, come here on my lap and I'll tell you," Ian said. Alvin hesitated, but did as told. Ian grabbed Alvin and ran. "PEACE OUT, SUCKA!" he yelled to Brittany.

"No, you're going to be the 'sucka' soon," Brittany muttered with a dark tone.

**

* * *

**

Yes, I can't go without my Alvin/Brittany fluff. But yes, it's mostly Simon/Jeanette fluff.

**What plan does Brittany have? (For mostly A/B fans)**

**What will Simon, Jeanette, and Samantha do next? (For mostly Samantha and S/J fans)**

**Will we ever see Dave, Claire, Toby, and Julie again? (For mostly D/C/T/J fans)**

**Will Theodore and Eleanor EVER HAVE FLUFF?! (For mostly T/E fans)**

**These questions will ALL be answered in the next chapter. And for those of you who hate Ian, (population: most of us), you're going to love the next chapter.**

**Bye! **


End file.
